Rabbitchan Assumption
by sunnygcat
Summary: Kyoko gets a very short and trouble some Love ME asignment, and this time Ren just makes it worse. PLEASE READ/REVIEW
1. Love Me

()_() **I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY CHARACTERS (except for Usagi-chan of course)**

**(o.o) If I did own Skip Beat why would I make this a FF when I could put it in the real story???**

**(u u)o DUH !**

* * *

Kyoko Mogami knows when some thing says trouble, and being called into the Presidents office screams it! She makes her way pass the secretary and gives a small wave as she passes. The secretary returns it with a sympathizing smile, she knows what the president as in for her, and as much as she likes Kyoko she's just glad she doesn't have to take on this job.

Kyoko pushes through the door and into the president's lavish office, today he was an Arabian prince, a personal favorite of the president's. He watch with a welcoming smile as Kyoko side stepped the lounging camel and gave a small bow and greeting before sitting in the chair in front of him.

"Hello Kyoko-chan how tall are you?" He asked still smiling. Kyoko slighting taken aback from the random question took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Uh, I'm about 5 foot 3... may I ask why?" The president was not smiling anymore but he had pursed his face and had a very concerned look on his face.

"I need to know to see if you could do this next Love Me job...hmm... you may be a little too tall" While the president pondered this, Kyoko looked more confused than ever. Was it some costume like Bo the chicken that only some one very short could wear? Kyoko very much liked acting as Bo, the costume made her feel better because most people didn't know it was her, thank god for that because if not Tsuruga-san would of found her out the first time they met. She also enjoyed being cute characters and she could hide her expression if she ran into some one unfavorable. The idea of getting to act in another costume brightened her mood considerably!

"I'll do it!" Kyoko announced while the president was still considering, he immediately smiled blindingly brightly.

"Great! So have you ever hear of Usagi-chan?" Kyoko thought for a moment, Rabbit-chan? She hadn't been watching very much TV lately because of work, she imagined a cute fluffy rabbit costume in some children's show.

"No sir, sorry...Should I?" She asked when his face fell again.

" Really Kyoko-chan you should get out more!" He then turned his laptop around to show her a picture of a cute young girl in buns smiling at the camera, holding a bouquet of flowers. She looked around 6 or 7.

"This is Usagi-chan," Kyoko mentally kicked herself for not realizing the president never said anything about costumes. "She's been very popular recently; she started as the lead in a children's programs and since then has made several appearances in movies and a few side roles in dramas," Kyoko was amazed; so young and already so accomplished, she knew Hio-kun was a great actor but Rabbit-chan was at least half his age!

"She hasn't been getting along with some of her costars recently, I would like you to find out why," Kyoko desperately wanted to meet this young actress and immediately agreed .

"Don't worry I'm great with children! It will be even easier than when I helped Maria-chan" Kyoko said cheerfully as she walked out the door of his office.

The president sighed as she left, wondering how Kyoko will react when she finds out the truth.

OOO bum bum bum

don't worry this isn't a drama! Kyoko really does assume too much all over the manga she expects people to act this way and she is completely shocked when they don't. Don't worry all you fan girls! Ren will becoming up soon enough! (fan girls KYA)

plz review

LUVS!!!


	2. Death to Bunnies

**DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT AND/OR ANY CHARACTERS...except my bunny girl!** **I DO NOT OWN PEEPS!!! (only in my dreams)**

**I've been getting a bunch of reviews asking about Ren, don't worry he will come up soon!**

**Ps If I did own Skip Beat, Sho would have been torn to pieces by a pack of ravenous wolves! =D**

**Ahh happy thoughts!!! anyway here you go!**

* * *

Kyoko took another look at the directions the president had given her before she left, Usagi-chan would be working at LME for about a week and a half hopfully just enough time for Kyoko to help the young actress.

She found where Rabbit-chan was working and patently positioned herself out side the door, working on her dolls as she waited for Usagi-chan to come out.

Kyoko was enthralled with making a Moko doll, with out Moko's knowing of course. When Kyoko asked her friend about it she absolutely forbade Kyoko from duing such. But Kyoko rarely saw her friend recently and decided to make it to help with the loneliness.

Unfortunately Kyoko was too busy sewing to notice the small figure leaning over her till she spoke,

"Geez, playing with dolls? What are you five?" Kyoko's head snapped up to meet a pair of skeptical eyes. The girl was skinny with a round childish face small nos and two large eyes, dark brunette hair was push back with a yellow hair band. The outfit was set to match with a white sundress and sunny yellow jacket.

Kyoko immediately recognized her from the picture on the president's laptop.

"Oh, you must be Ra-Usagi-chan!" Kyoko stumbling over the nickname she'd been using in her mind. The smaller girl simply raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am; what of it?" The girl had a defensive stance with her arms crossed over her chest.  
"The President of LME sent me," Kyoko started digging through her bag for the special thing she brought "He wanted me to come and meet with you, by the way I really admire you; having made such a mark on the business at such a young age!" Kyoko found what she was looking for and held in up to the girl. "Here," the other actress looked and saw a box of Peeps (hehehe Easter reference), inside were several colorful marshmallow bunnies. "I loved these when I was your age!" Kyoko finished and smiled brightly.

Usagi-chan was glaring at her eyes full of spite, rage radiating of her. Kyoko's demons were basking in it, while Kyoko herself was in shock.

"Here's what I think of your dang bunnies!(I was going to use another word but then I remembered what this is rated)" Usagi-chan grabbed the box and ripped it open spilling the rabbits to the floor, then throwing the box back down she continued to stomp and kick the rabbits till they were nothing but a sticky mess on the floor (waa ={ bunnies are dead). Then walked out on a stunned Kyoko shouting for a Nezumi-san (it means mouse for those of you who need to brush up on their Japanese)

A plump, frantic looking women ran out the door, Kyoko assumed who it was,

"Nezumi-san?" She asked blandly, still in a daze. The women looked at her and walked over.

"Hai, you are?" The poor women now looked frantic and confused.

"I'm Kyoko, the president of LME asked me to come talk to Usagi-chan, You are her manager?

"Hai, yes the president mentioned your name to me, you already talked to her I'm guessing," The manager said looking at the mess on the floor. Kyoko just nodded solemnly.

Nezumi winced "You mentioned her height or age didn't you?"

"Well yes but I was complementing her on how much she's done at her young age!" An even more confused Kyoko replied. The manager looked at her considering,

"How old are you Kyoko-san?"

"Um, I just had my seventeenth birthday. Why?" The elderly manger looked at her sympathetically.

"Because my dear that would make Usagi your Onee-san (big sister)by a year," Kyoko was gapping at the women, the look on the young actress's face would have been comical to the women, if she wasn't still worried about her client.

"You mean _she's _eighteen!?"

"Hai she has a bit of a complex about her looks and height, though it never interfered with her work until just recently. She won't tell me what's bothering her I was hoping some one closer to her age could help, unfortunately it looks the president didn't give you all the details," As the women sighed, Kyoko made a mental note royally chew out the president later.

"Is there anyway I could get Usagi-chan to forgive me? The manager thought for a moment and finally said "Caramel apples, she would kiss the devil himself for baked caramel apples, come back tomorrow with some and she'll have to talk with you,"

* * *

With some hope regained Kyoko thanked Nezumi and ran home to Daruma-ya (sorry if I miss spelled really late watching basket ball championship) to find a good baked apple recipe.

The next day Kyoko was in the same spot with a basket of fresh baked apples, she didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Usagi-chan came running out of the studio nose to the air, whipping her around till she spotted Kyoko. The smaller actress came charging at her with the speed of a cheetah, stopping not a foot in front of her, eying the basket hungrily. Kyoko smiled knowing she had succeeded.

Ten minutes later the two actresses were sitting on a bench in the hall talking and chomping on baked apples.

"So... has something...bad happened recently?" Kyoko cautiously asked. Usagi-chan still gnawing away at the caramel only said,

"No, why?"

"Well both the president and your manager have been noticing you acting...differently, acting more..." She paused to try and find the right word. "Touchy, about your height and looks," Kyoko winced, afraid she said something bad as the girl finally stopped eating to look at her.

"Oh," Usagi-chan grumbled going back to her food, "That... Well..." She paused and watch to male stag hands walk down the corridor. Then the 3 foot 5, 18 year old, wide eyed child-like actress exlaimed,

"I want a boyfriend!"

* * *

HAHAHA yes I know right slightly odd. I know I still have easter stuck in my brain rabbits and peeps and easter dresses!

And yes (sigh) usagi is slightly based off me and my own height complex especially since on easter I met an eleven year old I had originally sworn was twenty, and she had thought me _ her elder!!!!_ was around 10 so unfair!!!!

and yes I watched the championship between Duke (my love) and the Bull Dogs!

Sorry to any Bull Dog fans who are reading this but....

**WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON!!!**

(sing Queen's We are the Champions and We Will Rock You)best songs ever

More coming soon!

Sorry I didn't have a chance to add Ren yet he'll be in the next chapter!

Plz review!!

LUVS!!!!!!


	3. BoyFriend Troubles

**DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT**(duh)D**O NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS (**duh duh)

* * *

**Plzz review!!!, it's thing only thing that gives me hope some days!**

**And yes, Ren will show up this chapter, so don't kill me fan girls (mumbles) **should never of mentioned Ren in the summary...

* * *

Kyoko Mogami gapped incredulously at the small, older actress. _Boyfriend? What in the world does a boyfriend have to do with your recent bad attitude!?_ Usagi-chan noticed the stare and tried to clarify.

"Well you see it's just soooo annoying, to be this old and still completely unattached, do you know how hard it is to get guys to take you seriously when your the size of a second grader!?"

Kyoko could understand the problem, suddenly remembering when Shotaru was surrounded by his elementary school aged fans all trying to confess their undying love for him at once; Sho had a look of utter terror while he tried to pry the squealing girls of one by one.

Kyoko suddenly burst out laughing, causing the misunderstanding Usagi-chan's temper to start to boil.

"IT"S NOT FUNNY!!! IT'S DARN ANNOYING!" Shouted the small girl; huffing she mumbled.

"If hating guys wasn't bad enough, getting stuck in this stinking body is even worse!" This made the Love Me member pause, confused asked,

"Wait, what do you mean you hate guys? I thought you just said you wanted a boyfriend?" Usagi-chan was suddenly blushing profusely. The small blushing girl in a orange sun dress today, created such an adorable image Kyoko had to hold her self back from hugging the actress; she managed. Barely.

"Well it's not all guys, just the ones taller than me," She paused and rolled her eyes at Kyoko's raised eyebrows. "Yeah yeah, I know, I don't mean to hate them but I do, they just make me so _mad!_" Usagi-chan brooded for a moment. _ Guys_, she thought acidly._ Waltzing around tall like it was their god-given right_(wait, wasn't it?)_! It was just so unfair!!!_

Kyoko was dumb-founded.

"Umm, Have you tried looking for guys that around your height?" Usagi-chan gave her a withering look and cried.

"Of course I've looked, dummy! But the only people with my child-like height are _CHILDREN!" _ She sighed heavily and dropped her head into her hands.

"I just don't know what I can do anymore," The small girl added tiredly. Kyoko thought hard for a moment wondering what the bright, cheerful girls in the dramas she's been watching recently would do.

Then it came to her.

"Shopping!!" She shouted jumping to her feet, surprising the older actress.

"What about it?" She asked still depressed. Kyoko smiled brightly at her.

"Shopping _always_ makes people feel better, and for starters we need to get you a slightly more..." Pausing she gave the children's sun dress and sweater a look over. "_mature_ wardrobe," Usagi-chan pouted.

"No more sun dresses?" She wined half-heartedly.

"Not from the children's department," Kyoko laughed, happy that the two were on better terms, and that she at least had an idea to try and help the smaller girl.

Usagi-chan got up from the bench and threw away the caramel apple's sticks, the only things that remained from the 5 that Kyoko had brought.

"Let me go tell Nezumi-san and we'll go!' As she ran out of the room, Kyoko spotted Tsuruga-san coming around the corner,

(Is temporary defend by the sound of the long awaited screaming fan-girls(of which I happen to be one of .)( KYYAA!!)....ehem... well back to work!

Ren's heart skipped a beat as he saw his favorite kohai around the corner, he quickened his pace, causing the long forgotten Yashiro-san to have to trot in order to keep up with him.

"Good morning, Mogami-chan. Are you in the middle of some thing?" He asked when she looked some what distracted. Kyoko smiled politely.

"Good morning, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san. I'm actually just waiting for some one. The president gave a rather...complicated Love Me assignment; she should be here any moment," Ren smiled _ Ah, so that's it. She never backs down from a challenge no matter how tough. So cute._ The last was an involuntary thought. He shook his head as if attempting to dislodge the thought from it's deep burrow in his mind.

"Sounds interesting, you'll have to tell us about it later,"

"Ha, Hai..." Kyoko wasn't sure how exactly she would explain it to anyone, let alone her judgmental sempai.

It was at this awkward moment when the very child-like, tall man hating actress decided to walk back into the room, facing one of ,if not thee, tallest man in show business.

It was then, that all hell broke lose.

* * *

Okay so, I'm not exactly sure what "all hell braking lose" will be like, but I know it will be very very bad news... mostly for Ren. ... sorry Ren...

But still I'm so happy I finally got to write about Ren!

Hehehe poor Yashiro-san got no lines

Plzz Review!!

LUVSS!!!

**ps. Thank you to Saphfire, who helped me with some Japanese terms I couldn't remember!**


	4. 1,000!

Want to say thank you all who helped me get over 1,000 hits !!!

I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!! (Parties!)

Thank You!!  
LUVS!!


	5. And Then There Was War

**DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT**

**Thank you all who helped me get over 1,000 hits!! I wasn't expecting this story to be so popular!**

* * *

**Ahh Happy thoughts! Anyways...**

The rooms was suddenly several degrees cooler. A silent show down progressed as the tiny actress stared down Japan's Most Desired Man, who dumbly stared back, had no clue what was going on. Kyoko whom hadn't fully understood what Usagi meant by hating men, now got first hand experience.

Yashiro who also didn't understand, had enough experience with temperamental actors (namely Ren), to know that what ever was about to happen couldn't be good. For once, he was right.

The primal shriek of rage that erupted from the small girl could be heard throughout all of LME and the buildings surrounding it. Employees all around them started cautiously sticking their heads out of doors, dying to know what was happening but still knowing well enough to stay out of harm's way.

On the top floor of LME President Lory could be found chuckling evilly at nothing in particular (Which frightened his secretary even more than usual).

Back to our main characters, Ren now knew what it felt like to be a deer in the headlights. A very hot, rich, and famous deer, but a deer nonetheless. Poor Kyoko was looking franticly between the two trying to come up with a better solution than throwing Usagi over her shoulder and running. All the while Yashiro was slowly inching behind Ren's back to safety.

"Attack!!!" The short actress shouted and charged at Tsuruga, knocking the air out of him as her head rammed into his stomach. She started punching him (narrowly missing some very important areas) with all her might, which in accordance with her size wasn't too painful. Until she started kicking out with her legs hitting him squarely in the shins with very hard sandals.

"What the...OW! Hey! Owwww! Dang it! OW! What's your problem!? OW! Cut that OUT!" At a loss for what else to do he picked up the girl only to have her growl and pummel his head then pull out his hair.

Now Usagi, being held at arms length by Ren, flailed trying to hit him once more. Ren desperately trying to keep hold of the squirming little monster, look at Kyoko-chan, having a feeling she knew what was going on.

She shrank under his angry gaze._ Uh oh, his really angry now! What do I do!?_

"This yours?" Ren held the now pouting actress out toward Kyoko , holding her by the back of the collar like a misbehaving kitten. The horrified Kyoko stared wide eyd at the sulking girl for a moment, as if not recognizing her. Then grabbed poor Usagi and ran out with her under her arm.

"What in the world was that about?" Yashiro wondered allowed after watching Kyoko's speedy retreat.

Yashiro had seen Ren mobbed by young girls many times, though this wasn't exactly the usual type of mobbing. That girl looked about ready to tear Ren's throat out, in fact she'd probably relish the opportunity. What had Ren done to make her act like that?

Noticing that his client hadn't answered the question, he looked up at him. What he saw, was one of the few times Tsuruga Ren didn't use a blinding smile to cover up his emotions, but let them flow over his features transforming them into a deep grimace, angry eyes, and a very noticeable killing aura.

Yashiro decided he liked the fake smile better.

**I know this one was really short and I'm sorry. I just couldn't quite get into this chapter as much.**

**I'll make it up by making a really long chapter next!**

**It took me soo long to write only this little bit, I had stop ever few lines because I was lauging too hard imaging this really happening to poor Ren. Though he had it coming to him, dang tall person . And yes Usgi-chan is based off me, and yes I do get into fights with tall guys at my school just because their tall....Don't judge my tiny self.**

**Plz Review!!!**

**LUVZZ!!**


	6. Bad Day All Around

Okay I know I haven't published new chapters in like… a year.

But let's ignore that little fact and get on with the story

DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT -cries a little-

* * *

Kyoko was speechless.

That was a rarity for her but she couldn't begin to try and comprehend what had just happened. Such a hate filled attack by such a sweet looking girl had shocked her; her only coherent thoughts were, that she didn't think she could face Tsuruga-san again, without having to commit suicide at his feet of course. Her other thought was that she wouldn't mind seeing what Usagi-chan face off against evil Shotaro.

A small noise brought her back from her death-to-Sho fantasies, it sounded like a wounded animal. Kyoko wiped her head around looking for the source of the pathetic sound when she realized it was coming from Rabbit-chan, who was still stuck in Kyoko's arms and whose eyes were currently swimming with tears.

"S,s,s, see what I mean?" Usagi cried with trembling lips. Kyoko put the poor actress down and tried to comfort her.

"Uhhh, well it wasn't that bad… And Tsuruga is very kind, I'm sure he'd forgive you….?" Kyoko didn't exactly believe that herself, but she wasn't about to tell the older actress who was currently having a break down that.

And neither apparently did Usagi since all she did was through a sarcastic look Kyoko's way, then go back to weeping.

"Ohhh dear, don't cry. This is why I'm here! So you wont have this problem anymore! So come on, get up and I promise this will be the last fit over a guy's height you will ever have!" Kyoko extremely hoped she could keep this promise, mostly since she was a little afraid of the shorter actress now.

"…..-sniff- you promise?" Usagi finally said.

"I promise!" Kyoko smiled at the her new friend.

"Great!" Usagi jumped up, "Then one week from today I will be completely cured!" Kyoko took a moment to absorb the full impact of those words.

"Wait…one week?" _I can't possibly change her that much in one week!_

"Yep! One week exactly! That's when I make an appearance on Bridge Rock, you know that talk show with that funny chicken and all those…." she shuddered lightly "tall guys!"

How could Kyoko not know that show " It's a Rooster" she mumbled without thinking.

"What is?" rabbit-chan asked watching as the younger actress got a tired look.

"Huh? Oh… the mascot, it's a rooster, not a chicken," Kyoko flushed, she didn't really want her coworkers knowing she was Bo, she liked playing him, and too many of her coworkers appear on Bridge Rock, it would feel odd if they knew she was underneath the giant rooster head. "But WAIT that's not important, you said ONE WEEK?" Kyoko started sputtering " I can't do it in only a week!"

"Yes you can," Usagi said confidently, as she was digging through Kyoko's bag. She pulled out a caramel apple and said while Kyoko was still vehemently denying the possibility of her being capable of doing it. "Now let's go shopping like you said!"

Then she grabbed Kyoko's hand with the one not holding the apple and pulled her out of the building, still looking stressed about the time limit that was forced on her.

* * *

"Find anything on _her_ yet?" The tall dark haired actor asked his slightly cowering manager.

"Well, uhhh, her name is Usagi Ahnoga, she's been the main actress on a kids show for 8 years, along with small roles on a few movies." he paused and took a chance to gave up at his client and friend. "R, Ren? Are you okay?" The actor had been in an extremely foul mood since the run in with Kyoko and the monster child.

Ren stuck on his flashy smile "Of course, Why would you ask Yashiro-san?"

The manager froze at the sight of the blinding smile "W,w well, since you asked me to get information on this Usagi girl… I thought you may be….upset?" Yashiro couldn't think of a better word than "upset" and frankly, he was a little afraid to find out exactly _what_ Ren was feeling at the moment.

"Just want to know about Mogami's new friend is all," Ren felt a little bad about being so angry at this girl, but only a little.

On a normal day it wouldn't of bothered him to much. He had met his share of … "unique" people during his time in show business. But this girl was the straw that broke the mules back.

He had not been having a good day, the president had still been nagging him about his romance acting, and his boring life, and every little thing he could think of to nag him about. Then during filming his co-actor an upcoming star who thought that because he got to play the co-male lead, he got to be a drama queen and force the crew to delay filming. When he finally got to filming he made them get at least 5 ng's for every scene he was in.

Then finally, Ren thought his day would be better when he spotted his cute kohai, then getting interrupted by the crazed girl. Kyoko looked so terrified, she was probably going to try to kill herself again next time he saw her, or run away screaming again. This will of set him back considerably on getting close to Kyoko.

Ren's aura got considerably darker; poor Yashiro shivered and inched away a bit.

Glad not to know what was going on in his younger friend's head at the moment.


	7. Shopping Trip! XD

**Thank you guys for your EXTREME patience with me. I'm going to try to get back to writing more often. I can't really remember if Kyoko and Moko ever go clothes shopping, so I'm going to assume they havn't... .**

**Moshi moshi = japanese "hello" on telephone**

**4000 yen = 52 US dollars**

**Dont own Skip Beat v.v**

* * *

Kyoko shuffles through the racks once more, imagining how each article of clothing will look on Usagi-chan. Avoiding long skirts and short shirts that will make the body look shorter, she adds some skinny jeans and long shirts to the pile of clothes on her arm. Kyoko spots a cute pair of boots and grabs them too. _They'll go well with pants and long jacket we found earlier! I never realized picking out clothes with some one could be so fun!_

"Here are a few more outfits Usagi-chan!" Kyoko said as she draped the clothes over the door of the dressing room. "How's it going?"

"Not...Badly, I'm not use to wearing this type of clothing though," Came from over the door.

"You don't like the clothes?" Kyoko's voice rose in pitch with each word, along with her disappointment. Hearing that tone, for the 10th time that shopping trip; Usagi-chan immediately calmed her fears.

"NO! No, no, no, don't worry Kyoko it's not that. I'm just new to this type of style; have to get use to it thats all,"

"Oh good, I think I understand. I was like that too; try thinking of it like this: you have to act out this new character. Mature looking Usagi, her personality is strong but calm, doesn't freak out around guys, and likes this type of clothing. Soon though, you won't have to act her out, because you will be her!"

"After your week of training right?" Kyoko winced, the other girl set the date herself, wanting to be able to talk with guys by her appearance on Bridge rock.

"Umm, right.. a week ."

Just then Kyoko started vibrating all over, the other shoppers stared at her wondering if she as having an episode. One of duty nurse was about to ask if she needed help when Kyoko pulled out her cell phone.

"Moshi ...moshi!_" _Kyoko said hello, halfway through realizing she didn't check the number and it might be her senpai. She was wondering how in the world she would explain what happened earlier, when she heard the President's voice.

"_Ahh, Mogami-chan! Glad I could reach you; I wanted to check to see on how you were doing with Usagin-chan?"_

"Sorry Kyoko did you say something?" The shorter girl yelled from in the changing room; her voice was muffled, it sound like she had a sweater over her head. Kyoko moved the phone away from her mouth and yelled back.

"No sorry! President Lory just called, I was talking to him!"

"Oh okay! Do me a favor? Tell him he still owes me 4000 yen from out last game!"

"Uh, okay?"Kyoko was lost there, Usagi-chan beat President in some thing? Even with out knowing what it was, that feat in itself is impressive. "President-san? Are you still there?"

"_Yes I'm here Mogami-chan, and that was Usagi-chan I heard wasn't it? I'm glad you two are hanging out together; does that mean things are going well?"_

_ "_Yes sir, we are at Mise Department Store getting Usagi-chan some new outfits. By the way sir, don't you think you could have been a little more clear on Usagi-chan's situation _sir_?" Kyoko was getting a little miffed remembering the misunderstanding.

"_Oh, ah, yes -_sweat drop- _well you took care of it obviously. Glad all is well, I should be going-"_

"Sir before you go Usagi-chan asked me to remind you of the 4000 yen...?"

"_Ah, yes she has a mean poker face, and she's quite the hustler, anyway I haven't forgotten. Ah! But I did almost forget to mention that Tsuruga-kun was looking for you, it seemed urgent. Is there something going on~?"_ Lory asked far too innocently.

"Thank you sir, I really should be going now," She hung up before he could reply. _How does he always know what's going on?_ She peeked over her shoulder half expecting to see President's butler; Sebastian, peering at her over the clothes racks. Of course he wasn't there... that she could see anyway.

Just then the changing room door opened, and out walked Usagi-chan.

* * *

Giving up on help from Yashiro, Ren spent the afternoon on his phone learning about the tiny angry actress. He was surprised to learned that she was older than his kohai; there had been rumors on the web of her acting up after shootings, never during though.

The media live to scrounge up false rumors, but by the way she acted earlier, he would bet that the rumors bases were true. _But why,_ the dark haired man brooded _is _my..._ ehem... why is Kyoko hanging out with strange girl?_

Tsuruga put down his phone and leaned back in his chair; rubbing the temples of his pounding head, he wondered where Kyoko was now, and if she would ever talk to him again. He had just finished his last scene and was alone in his dressing room with his wandering mind. Remembering simpler times, a magical forest, and a sweet, wide eyed little girl; Ren's headache subsided. His breathing slowed and he had a quiet, relaxed nap.

...

Until Yashiro walked in; wondering what was taking so long and accidentally woke him up. Earning him the silent treatment, the entire trip home. _Fine then, _an annoyed and very confused manager thought _next time I'll just let him sleep at work all night ._

* * *

**Ohhhhh that was harder than I remembered . MY BRAIN!**

**But yeah if you didnt notice I was having a heard time figuring out where to end it.**

**I WANT YOUR IDEAS!**

**what should Usagi-chan come out wearing! I have a few ideas but I'm not good with fashiony stuff and want to know what you want!**

**(btw if there are some parts that are written oddly, my computer is weird, I will type it in word 1 way, and load it on to FF and there will be parts where words are switched around or italics missing, I try to fix it but sorry if I miss some!)**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**LUVS**


End file.
